Cushioning systems are used in a wide variety of applications including comfort and impact protection of the human body. A cushioning system is placed adjacent a portion of the body (with one or more layers of material between the body and the cushioning system, in some implementations) and provides a barrier between the body and one or more objects impinging on the body. For example, a foam floor mat contains multiple voids filled with air that cushion the body from a hard floor surface. Similarly, chairs, gloves, knee-pads, helmets, etc. may include a cushioning system that provides a barrier between a portion of the body and one or more objects impinging on that portion of the body.
A variety of structures are used for cushioning systems. For example, an array of closed-cell air chambers often constitute various impact protection padding (e.g., pads and helmets). Further examples include open or closed cell foam and elastomeric honeycomb structures. These structures may break down over time and often lack a controlled spring rate or rates over the entire deformation range of the structures.